


Porcelain

by kaci3PO



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of their parents' wedding, Kurt finds himself sharing a conversation about their history, Blaine, and Karofsky with the guy he used to be crazy about and who ended up being his "big" brother. His life, sometimes, is insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain

It's weird, being in his house alone with Finn. A year ago, this might've been his biggest wet dream; now it's just sort of nice.

After the loudness of the wedding, and the insanity of dancing together, and the happiness of sending their parents off to a hotel on the far side of town, there wasn't much to do besides have an after party at the Hummel's. Rachel came, and so did Mercedes, and a few other glee clubbers besides. They'd talked and laughed and watched movies until the wee hours of the morning, their pool of house guests always dwindling until it was just the two of them.

For a moment, Kurt thinks it will be awkward; that Finn won't want to sleep in the house alone with him. He was moved beyond words by what happened at the reception, but he knows better than anyone that old habits die hard.

But Finn's the one who suggests they camp out on the living room floor like kids, tangled up in comforters and pillows with the tail end of an action flick playing quietly in the background.

Kurt's never had a brother before, but this, the quiet camaraderie, seems like a good start.

"Finn," he says after silence has reigned for a long while. His voice is loud in the dark, but it's easier to talk now that the only light is the credits rolling on the T.V. screen.

"Hmm?"

He sounds sleepy, and come to think of it, Kurt is exhausted himself. But he feels the need to keep talking now that he's started, to get this out so that their first night of being a family doesn't end before the past is absolved between them.

"I'm sorry. I never told you that and I should have."

"For what?"

Finn knows for what, or at least, Kurt is pretty sure he does, but after what Finn did for him today, he thinks he at least owes Finn the courtesy of spelling it out.

"For—for harassing you. I—I didn't think—" He stops. "I just. I know what it feels like. To have someone…someone want something from you that you can't give. To have someone try to take it against your will. And thinking about making you feel that way…look, I never thought about what the other side was like, that's all. And now—now I've thought about it, and God, I'm really sorry that I made you feel like this."

Finn leans up on one elbow, looking at Kurt in confusion. "Like this? You know what it feels like?" He frowns. "How do you know what that's like? Is this—is this about that Blaine guy?"

"No," Kurt says quickly, because wow, no, the way he feels about Blaine is quite the opposite, and Kurt doubts Blaine even has the capacity to make him feel like this. He can't believe he himself ever had the capacity to make Finn feel this way, either, although at least he never went this far. "No, not Blaine. It doesn't matter. I'm just sorry, is all. You really stepped up today and apologized for—for. You know. And I didn't even realize until about an hour ago that I never apologized to you. I really should have. I'm sorry."

Finn pats him on the shoulder and shrugs. "It's cool. I mean, it wasn't, but it is now. We're brothers."

He smiles, as if this settles everything, and then flops back down onto his back. Kurt nods, even though Finn can't see him, and does the same, their shoulders touching companionably through several layers of blankets.

After another long silence, Finn says, "If you don't want to tell me who made you feel that way, fine. I get that. But—but seriously, promise me it's not that Blaine guy. Because if he's pushing you to do stuff you're not ready for, then I have to kick his ass. I'm like, two months older than you, and that totally makes me the big brother."

Kurt laughs so hard he actually has to push at Finn's shoulder to let him know what a lovable idiot he is.

"Fine," he says, after his laughter dies down. "You're the big brother. But you don't need to beat Blaine up. We're not even dating. Yet, anyway. We're still 'talking.'"

Kurt always hated the term 'talking.' All it meant was that Straight Guy had taken Straight Girl out on one date and she'd made out with him or something, and they were planning a second date but hadn't gotten around to it yet, so they weren't technically dating, since one date didn't count as dating, and—well, Kurt's head started hurting trying to keep up with the Straight Person Logic after all that, because it seemed like a giant complicated mess to him. So he figured "talking" was for Crazy Straight Kids who didn't have enough drama in their life and needed to create some.

Then he'd met Blaine and…yeah. They were "talking." Because it wasn't dating if they never acknowledged that each outing was, in fact, a date.

"Oh. Then…"

"It doesn't matter," Kurt says firmly. "But thanks. Good to know that the next time a guy breaks my heart, I can sic you on them."

"You totally can," Finn says agreeably. "So what will you do for me if I get my heart broken?"

Kurt considers that. "I'll challenge Rachel to another diva-off and kick her ass so soundly she'll be singing Taylor Swift songs about how someone done went and broke her heart again for weeks. Being better than her is a way more effective way to torture her than physical violence or slushies."

Finn laughs, and flicks the TV off entirely. The room falls into complete darkness and it takes Kurt a moment to realize that Finn is up on one elbow again, hovering over Kurt awkwardly.

"I'm not going to be the Marsha to your Greg Brady," Kurt says, amused. "I'm way over that and even if I weren't, ew, you're my brother now."

Finn snorts. "I just. I'm sorry, but are you sure it's not Blaine? I'm sorry, Kurt, but you can't just tell me that someone is trying to 'take what you don't want to give' and expect me not to put it together with this guy you're spending all your free time with. I mean, I know what dating is like. Always wanting to make the other person happy, especially if you love them. With me, it's not so much sex as Rachel wanting me to do ridiculous songs and wear awful costumes, but—"

"It's not Blaine," Kurt promises. "I swear. Blaine's a perfect gentleman. He hasn't even kissed me yet." The, _though I really wish he would,_ is unspoken, but just as loud as any words he actually said. "Look, Finn, can we please just drop it? I promise you it's not him. It's someone else and I don't want to talk about it."

A long pause, then, "If you were in trouble, you'd tell me, right?"

"Yeah."

"And this Blaine guy really does treat you right?"

"He treats me like a—" He cuts himself off, and laughs.

"What?"

"He treats me like I'm made of porcelain," Kurt finishes, and laughs again.

Finn doesn't seem to understand why that's funny, but Kurt doesn't mind. Only half of his laughter is because of the joke. The other half is the sheer insanity of sharing a conversation about Blaine with the guy he used to be crazy about, who somehow ended up being his "big" brother. His life, sometimes, is hysterical.

"I want to meet him," Finn says finally. "Make sure he's good enough for you. How come you didn't bring him to the wedding?"

Kurt sighs. "Because I told you, we're not even officially dating. Taking someone to a wedding…it's what you do with someone you really care about. Not what you do for your fifth not-a-date. And anyway, don't I get to comment on whether or not the girl you're _actually_ dating is good enough for you?"

"Nope. I saw how happy singing that duet with her made you. Sorry, but your pass to pick on Rachel has been revoked."

"Fair enough," Kurt says into the silence. Then, "I'll see if he's available for family dinner on Friday. Might as well get through introducing him to you, Carol, and dad all at once. You should bring Rachel, too."

"She'll just spend the evening glaring at the competition," Finn says evenly, and Kurt admires the way he keeps all judgement out of his voice.

"Yeah, but it'll be nice. All of us together. Our family and the people we care about. But you have to be nice to Blaine, all right? I really like this guy."

"And you have to not snipe at Rachel for trying to wheedle out Warbler secrets," Finn counters.

Kurt thinks it over, and decides the payoff is worth the price.

"Deal," he says, and though it takes them a moment of fumbling in the dark to find each other's hands, they shake on it.

A little while later, Finn's breathing evens out as he drifts off into sleep, and Kurt thinks that between the wedding, finding a brother, having Blaine in his life—and having Karofsky out of it—things might, for the first time in his life, be looking up.


End file.
